Princess Celebration!
by psychic chick
Summary: To celebrate the arrival of the new princess and prince, the others decide to have a party somewhere special. Chapter eight up! R/R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this idea was random. The problem in the story will probably happen in chapter 5 or so.**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel wasn't sure if she wanted to go inside the huge palace in front of her or meet the other princesses. Mostly she wasn't sure about becoming a Disney princess. Eugene wanted her to and he wanted to go in himself. If they did, then they'd have to leave each other. She was worried.<p>

Just then, a girl with short black hair wearing a yellow, red, and blue dress came outside and went over to Rapunzel. "Hi," said the girl. "We were wondering when you'd arrive, so I decided to come out and check to see if you'd come. I'm Princess Snow White," she added. "What's your name? How old are you? I'm sixteen."

"Hi, Princess, um Snow White. My name is Rapunzel, and I'm eighteen," Rapunzel smiled at her. She seemed nice.

"Great! I'll be taking you to our room now," Snow White said, taking Rapunzel's hand. "Since now there are ten Disney princesses, I've decided that we should have a celebration somewhere special." Snow White smiled as they approached a pink door. "Here we are," she announced. She opened the door.

Rapunzel slowly went inside with Snow White. "Girls, this is Princess Rapunzel, the new Disney princess!" Snow White told the group. The princesses scrambled to their feet and quickly tidied themselves. They all walked over to Rapunzel. The first princess was a girl with strawberry-blonde hair and bluish-white ball gown. "I'm Cinderella, the second princess. I love your hair. It's so pretty!"

"Thanks," Rapunzel mumbled. The next princess, a girl with long blonde hair with a small golden tiara in a long pink dress came to her. "Wow! You have lovely hair! You should let me know how you make all silky like that. I'm Aurora, the third princess by the way."

A girl with bright red hair and a puffy pink dress stepped forward. "What's up? I'm Ariel, the fourth princess. I wasn't always human. I was once a mermaid and I lived with my daddy and six older sisters. I can't tell you my whole story now, but I can tell you in a bit."

She seemed cool, Rapunzel thought. "Hi! I'm Belle!" said a girl with long brown hair and a bright yellow dress. "I'm the fifth princess."

The other princesses rushed through their introductions.

* * *

><p>In the time Rapunzel had been meeting the princesses, Eugene had been in another room meeting the other nine princes. He thought that all the princes were really cool and unique. Well, except for The Prince and Prince Charming. Eugene liked Aladdin the best, who looked about nineteen, and was a thief, just like Eugene. Aladdin had a great pet monkey named Abu. Eugene loved him.<p>

"I wish I had Abu for a pet," he told Aladdin as they played with Abu. "He could've helped me steal the crown the Stabbington brothers. And they turned out to be not-so-great partners. Abu would've been a great help."

"Ha ha, really?" Aladdin said.

"Guess what?" one of the princes called out. Eugene guessed it was Shang, who liked making announcements.

"What?" asked another prince, probably Naveen.

"The prince said that to celebrate the arrival of the tenth Disney prince, we are going on a special trip to somewhere awesome."

"A trip means we need a car, too," Naveen said to Eugene.

"What's a car?" Eugene asked. "Is it like a horse?"

Naveen quickly explained. "I love driving in cars. They get you to places very quickly."

"Cars sound pretty awesome," Eugene said. "I wish I had a car."

"THIRTY MINUTES BEFORE WE LEAVE!" Prince shouted from across the room.

All the princes, even Eugene, all cheered.

As soon as Mulan, the eighth princess, finished introducing herself, a girl with curly black hair and a green dress came to her. "I'm the ninth princess, and my name is Tiana. Snow White told us that we are going to this special place to celebrate your arrival once we're done introducing ourselves. We can't wait to find out what the surprise is!"

Rapunzel smiled at Tiana. That explained why the princesses had rushed through their intros. Well, Mulan did mention saving China. But that was it.

Tiana leaned in. "I'll tell you something," she said. "Snow White actually dropped one hint about where we are going. I asked her if we needed a car, and after explaining what a car was, she said we probably did need one."

"What's a car?" Rapunzel asked. It probably was something bigger and better than a carriage.

Tiana explained all about a car. Rapunzel was surprised. She liked Tiana, and wanted to ask her more questions. Before she could ask anything, Ariel called her over.

"Rapunzel, I want to tell you about me before we leave. We still have about half an hour before we can leave so I want to tell you."

"Oh, great! Thanks, Ariel!" Rapunzel shouted.

"Ok," Ariel said. She told her story, from the day her father banned music to the day she permanently became human.

"That was an amazing story, Ariel," Rapunzel complimented her. "You have a great talent."

Ariel smiled at her. "I've heard your story too, Rapunzel."

"You have?" Rapunzel gasped.

Ariel nodded. "It reminded me a lot like yours. Like, we both wanted to see the world around us. We just wanted to be free. But our parents wouldn't let us. They thought it was dangerous. Plus we both saved our princes and went on a boat ride. It's cool that we have so much in common."

Rapunzel grinned. She hoped this moment would never end. Maybe she and Ariel could be friends. "Except Mother Gothel wasn't really my mother."

"Right," Ariel giggled.

"Alright, girls! We'll be leaving now!" Snow White announced. From across the room, Tiana winked at Rapunzel. The princesses excitedly went to the door. Rapunzel and Tiana were the last ones. "You'll love my car. And I promise the princes will be there with us," Tiana whispered. "Want to sit with me, Jasmine, Ariel, and Mulan, and Belle?"

"Sure!" Rapunzel replied. An excited feeling rushed through her, replacing her nervous one. She'd get to be with Ariel and Tiana. Not only that, she could sit with Eugene!

"Tiana told me that this will be a long trip," Snow White continued. "So, try to keep yourselves entertained. Let's hope for this to be a great trip!"

* * *

><p><strong>:P ok that's done! Review and get a free monkey and a cookie. Thanks to Total Anime Fan Girl for her great ideas! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a record! I've never updated THIS early before!**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel sat in Tiana's car, squished in the passenger seat with Jasmine, Ariel, Belle, and Mulan. Eugene was in the seat behind Rapunzel. He was sitting next to Aladdin. The only couple who sat together was The Prince and Snow White. They claimed it was because they had to announce where the group was going.<p>

"Ok, is everyone ready?" Snow White asked.

"Yes!" called the princesses.

"Good. Tiana, I want you to drive us to the dock, the one with Mickey Mouse," Snow White said.

"Are we going on a Disney Cruise or something?" Rapunzel wondered.

"You guessed it, Rapunzel!" Snow White said. "Disney Cruise has other Disney princesses and princes who aren't part of the top ten. It's fun. And it has shows, and then when we stop, we'll be at an island."

"About the princesses…do you mean like Giselle?" Tiana suggested.

"What about Esmeralda?" Ariel said.

"Yup, and yes," Snow White said.

"Wow, that's great," Tiana said excitedly. "I'd love to meet Giselle. I heard she's like Aurora, Ariel, and Snow White."

The princesses drove for another hour before they reached the dock. By then, Rapunzel was so squished that it felt great to stand up. At least while they drove, she got to learn more about the princesses. Jasmine had been trapped in her palace all her life and Aladdin helped her escape. Just like Rapunzel! Like Eugene, Aladdin pretended his name was Ali. He was also a thief. She had made a third friend now. Being a princess isn't that bad, Rapunzel thought.

A while later, Rapunzel was exploring the room she was staying in. It was small, had two beds, and something called a TV and a computer. The ten princesses had been split up in five different rooms. Rapunzel and Jasmine shared.

"Wow, what's this?" Jasmine picked the remote, admiring the buttons.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the computer," Rapunzel suggested. "Maybe it turns it on."

"Yeah maybe," Jasmine agreed. "We should push one of the buttons to turn it on. But which one?"

"Umm," Rapunzel pointed to a big green button. "That one!" she said.

"Ok!" Jasmine pushed the button. Since the TV was right next to the computer, it turned on and not the computer. The TV came to life. Moving pictures danced on the screen. There was also sound. Jasmine and Rapunzel gaped open-mouthed at the screen.

"I've never seen anything like it," Rapunzel gasped.

"We have GOT to tell the others about this," Jasmine said.

Rapunzel agreed. "You think we should see if we've started moving yet?"

"Ok," Jasmine said. They looked out the window. All they saw was the dock. The ship hadn't started to move yet.

"When are we going to start moving?" Rapunzel asked impatiently. "I wish the other princesses were here."

"Me too," Jasmine agreed. "Let's leave this room. We'll explore outside."

The princesses put on their shoes and without turning the TV off, they left their room.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter wasn't boring. Review and get a free monkey and a cookie.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and alerts! I'm happy. :D**

* * *

><p>"Jasmine! Rapunzel! Hi!" Ariel called when she saw her two best friends.<p>

"Hi, Ariel!" Rapunzel called back excitedly. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm exploring. I guess people are right when they say I'm curious," Ariel replied. "So, are you sharing with Jasmine?"

"Yup!" Rapunzel said. "We made an amazing discovery. Who do you share with?"

"I share with Aurora and we made a discovery too!" Ariel said.

"What?" asked Rapunzel.

"We discovered a TV!" Aurora and Jasmine said together. They looked at each other. "You have one in your room too?"

Belle came running over with Pocahontas. "We just discovered a computer. It's amazing, girls. You should see it."

"She found an instruction manual how on to use a computer," Pocahontas added. "And it has this thing called a key board and when you press a letter it appears on the screen!"

"Want to come over?" Belle asked them. "We can show you how to use the stuff."

"Um, ok," Rapunzel said. She, Belle, Jasmine, and Pocahontas walked off.

Eugene had a boring room. All it had were two beds. It was so dull and boring. He wondered what the other princes had. At least Naveen spiced up the boring room. Naveen was great, like Aladdin.

Naveen finally came back. He said there was a shopping center on Disney Cruise. "Look, Eugene. I bought toothpaste," Naveen said, showing Eugene his bags. Eugene peeked inside, and saw Rapunzel and Tiana toothpaste. It came in a pink and purple bag with Rapunzel on the front and back.

"Wow, I should see the shopping center sometime soon," Eugene said.

"We can go now," Naveen replied. "The window is the best part."

"Ok, great! Thanks, Naveen."Naveen and Eugene put on their boots and left.

In Belle and Pocahontas's room, the princesses had gathered in front of the computer. "It has games too," Pocahontas said. She clicked on an icon with an orange fox on it. A giant white square filled the screen.

"This is the best part!" Belle said. "It's when we go to a website."

"Website?" Rapunzel repeated. "What's that?"

"You'll see," Pocahontas replied. "Go to that website with us on it," she said to Belle.

"Got it," said Belle. In a small rectangular box, she typed in Disney. She hit the enter button, and they were at a website with the ten Disney princesses. They read up on Disney Cruise—it had a shopping center, shows, dining rooms, etc.

"Wanna go shopping?" Jasmine suggested. "I've always wanted to go to a real shopping center."

"Sure," Belle stood up and grabbed her purse. "C'mon, girls. I heard it has really great clothes."

Rapunzel had never gone shopping before. She had gone with Eugene to the market to buy bread a couple of times, but she had never been shopping to a real store before. "I didn't know they had clothes," Rapunzel said. "At home, we have to go to the tailor's shop and order our clothes. We tell what they have to look like, and then the tailor makes it for us."

"That's interesting," Jasmine said.

Rapunzel and Jasmine returned to their room with three heavy shopping bags filled with clothes, toothpaste (Rapunzel had bought it since it looked interesting), and more. For a while, they sat there in silence.

"Well, that was exciting," Jasmine said, breaking the silence.

"It sure was!" Rapunzel agreed. "I like Belle and Pocahontas. They're fun, don't you think?"

"I think Pocahontas is interesting, and Belle is entertaining and smart," Jasmine replied. "Though I do like Ariel too," she added. "I saw Ariel with Giselle today."

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you. Who's Giselle?"

"Giselle is this princess, who is not official. Like you may have heard, she has a lot in common with Snow White, Ariel, and someone else."

"Oh." There was another moment of silence. Minutes ticked by, and Rapunzel thought about Giselle. After about half an hour of silence, Rapunzel asked, "Jasmine, are there any un-official Disney princes?"

"Yup. Prince Edward. It is undecided if Kuzco is a prince or king. Some people say he's prince because of his young age. Others say he isn't since he's an emperor."

"Uh-huh," Rapunzel said. That was more info than she needed. "Let's try on our new dresses," she suggested.

"Okay," Jasmine agreed. She grabbed her bag. "Belle and Pocahontas will be joining us at dinner time."

"That's great!" Rapunzel said excitedly. "Who will Ariel be with?"

"Probably Aurora, her roomie," Jasmine said.

Rapunzel decided she would wear one of her new dresses tonight. It could get boring wearing the same lavender and pink dress all the time. Rapunzel could not wait to see Belle again.

* * *

><p><strong>Weird ending, but I could not think of any other way to end the chapter. I'll try to update soon. Review and get a free monkey and a cookie. :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**In case anyone is wondering, I own Disney! :D I bought it yesterday.**

** Disney: Actually, we are planning to take it back.**

** Me: WHAT? Can't I still keep my Mulan DVD?**

** Disney: No.**

** Me: But…I bought that DVD!**

** Disney: Sorry, but you don't own Disney, you don't own Mulan or Alice in Wonderland.**

** Me: …**

** How did you know I had Alice in Wonderland?**

** Disney: We just do!**

**Me: …**

** *sniff* Ok, so I do NOT own Disney, but I have seven Disney princess dolls (Belle-Rapunzel) and the Mulan DVD and Alice in Wonderland.**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel, Jasmine, and Pocahontas were waiting for Belle who happened to be taking forever. Every so often, Rapunzel glanced over her shoulder looking for Belle or Ariel. She spotted Ariel with Aurora. Ariel waved at Rapunzel, and she waved back.<p>

"Is Belle always like this?" Rapunzel asked Pocahontas.

"She probably started reading in her room once she finished getting dressed," Pocahontas said. "She does that a lot."

"Oh."

"I'll go get her," Pocahontas volunteered. Rapunzel watched her run off. After a while, Rapunzel heard voices down the hall like, "Belle!" and "Just a few more minutes!" Rapunzel was sure they were tugging at the book. It sure sounded like it. In a few minutes, Belle and Pocahontas arrived and sat next Rapunzel.

"Hi, Belle," Rapunzel greeted her.

"Hey, Rapunzel," Belle replied. "Sorry I'm late."

Jasmine gasped suddenly. "Oh! Belle, Pocahontas! You know…"

"Right," Pocahontas and Belle said together. "Be right back."

Rapunzel watched them run off. "What was that about?" she asked Jasmine.

"Oh, you'll see," Jasmine grinned.

"RAPUNZEL!" shouted other nine princesses ten minutes later. "We are so glad to have you here, so we are throwing you a party! At dinner tonight, YOU get to pick the place we are dining at!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Rapunzel shrieked with joy. "I choose the Mermaid themed one!"

"Ooh! Thanks, Rapunzel!" Ariel hugged her. "I've always wanted to dine there. I think it's called Triton's."

"Triton's?" Rapunzel repeated. "He's your daddy, right?"

"Uh-huh," Ariel replied, barely listening. Her eyes bounced from Giselle, to Belle, to Pocahontas, and then back to Rapunzel.

"Soo, if I'm supposed to pick a diner to eat at, why are we here?" Rapunzel asked.

"Some of us wanted to see Esmeralda," Tiana explained. "Like Ariel and Cinderella."

"Oh." Rapunzel scrunched the hem of her dress. Why did Ariel want to meet the others so badly? After all, they were just…princesses who were not official.

Cinderella nudged her. "Rapunzel, time to get going." Rapunzel turned around. "Ok," she said.

Rapunzel started hanging out with Belle, Pocahontas, and Jasmine more often. Belle was smart and just hanging out with her made Rapunzel learn more. Pocahontas was adventurous, which was what Rapunzel liked best about her. And she didn't wear shoes like Rapunzel. Jasmine had a lot in common with Rapunzel. She was the same as Rapunzel in a different way, but Rapunzel still liked Jasmine. Most of the time, she'd go shopping, visit Eugene (who shared with Naveen), and just look out the window. So far no dolphins, just water.

After two weeks of hanging out with other princesses, she noticed that Ariel was only doing stuff with Giselle and the other princesses. She had stopped waving to Rapunzel whenever they saw each other, or knocking on the door asking if she and Jasmine would like to visit. Something is going on, Rapunzel thought. The biggest challenge would be finding out why Ariel was avoiding her, and Rapunzel wasn't sure why or how to find out. She hadn't done or said anything to Ariel. What was WRONG with that girl?

* * *

><p><strong>Weird ending, but I wasn't sure how to end it. Review and get a free monkey and a cookie. I still don't own Disney and my mom said no to buying TPatF, Tangled, and The Little Mermaid 1, 2, and 3. :( <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! You are all so nice…:D I'm going to do review replies at the end and sorry if I'm updating kind of late. I have been busy. Another excuse for updating late is because my awesome dad bought me Isabel of the Whales as a gift and I COULDN'T STOP READING IT BECAUSE IT WAS SO AWESOME! At least I finished it. Hey, and if you want me to, I can actually throw Kuzco, Giselle, and Esmeralda into the story, giving them mini parts. Thanks to Total Anime Fangirl for her idea! Ok, I've said enough. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel came up with a plan. She would go over to Ariel and Aurora's (hey! double a's!) room and invite them over. Then she could find what was going on between her and Ariel. Except when she got Ariel's room, Aurora answered it and said, "Sorry, Rapunzel, but Ariel just left. I was just about to leave right now…Mulan wanted to show me something. You can stay for a while and watch over, though." Rapunzel sighed huffily. It was almost as if Ariel knew Rapunzel was coming. But maybe she could do stuff on Aurora's computer so she said ok.<p>

"Great!" said Aurora. "Thanks, Rapunzel." The door closed behind her, and Rapunzel was alone. She walked over to Ariel's bed and found a note that read,

_I miss Attina, Adella, Aquata, Alana, Andrina, Arista, and Daddy. I also miss Flounder, and I even wish Scuttle were here. Sometimes I even think about Sebastian. I wish I could be a mermaid again someday. :(_

Huh? Rapunzel thought. She Ariel's sisters names, and DUH Ariel obviously missed them. Except exactly who were Flounder, Scuttle, and Sebastian? She'd have to look that up on the computer. Rapunzel found a profile of Ariel. It told that she had friends named Scuttle and Flounder, but never said much about them. Rapunzel closed the window and turned off the computer.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Ariel came in. She was wearing a dress Rapunzel had never seen before, and she had a dreamy smile on her face. Then she saw Rapunzel. "What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

"I came over for a visit, but you weren't home and Aurora left but she said I could stay," Rapunzel replied. "Is that a problem, Ariel?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Well, no," Ariel said. "What were you doing when I was gone?" She gave her a look.

"None of your beeswax, nosey," Rapunzel snapped without thinking. She regretted it the second she said it. "What were _you_ doing?"

Ariel shifted her feet. "Well…I was…."

"Speak up now," Rapunzel said loudly. She folded her arms. "I want to know, Ariel."

"Do you…I….none of your beeswax, Rapunzel!" Ariel was glaring at her now. Rapunzel glared right back. Something was wrong with Ariel—that was for sure. "You're hiding something from me," Rapunzel said.

Ariel did not say anything for ten minutes. Then she said, "You'd better go now, Rapunzel. Tiana is waiting for you at the shopping center. I'm expecting Giselle." Rapunzel felt her face get hot. She was angry. First, Ariel would not tell what was going on. Now she was hanging out with Giselle more often. "Ariel," Rapunzel began, softly at first, "WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING ME? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AND I KNOW THAT YOU ARE HIDING SOMETHING AND YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Rapunzel stood there, breathing hard. Her face was red.

"Go, Rapunzel. Tiana is waiting," was all Ariel said.

"I hate you, Ariel," Rapunzel grumbled as she went out the door. She dragged her feet across the floor all the way to the shopping center. She cheered up when she saw Tiana smiling at her. "Hi, Tiana," she said.

"Hi, Rapunzel," Tiana replied. "This is part of your party, you know."

"Cool," Rapunzel said. Then why aren't the others here? Rapunzel wondered.

"We are taking turns doing this," Tiana explained. "Today is my turn. Tomorrow is Mulan, and the day after that is Pocahontas and…you get the picture."

Rapunzel and Tiana went on a shopping spree. Tiana offered to pay all of Rapunzel's stuff, and Rapunzel grinned. Tiana was a true friend, unlike stupid Ariel. But as they were checking out ball gowns, Rapunzel spied Eric talking to Philip with a concerned expression. Philip nodded and something to Eric. Did it have something to do with Ariel?

"Um, Rapunzel?" Tiana said. "Are you still there?" She held up a green and blue dress with puffy sleeves. "Do you like this dress? I think it would look really pretty on you. It would bring out the color of your eyes."

"Sure," Rapunzel agreed. She took the dress and headed off to the checkout line.

"Did you have fun?" Jasmine asked when Rapunzel came back.

"Yeah, it was great," Rapunzel said. "Do you wanna watch TV?" she asked.  
>"Ok," Jasmine replied. She was about to turn it on when they heard a knock. "I'll get it," Jasmine sighed. It was Cinderella. "Hi, Jasmine. Hi, Rapunzel. I came to let you know that it's dinnertime."<p>

"We'll be right there," Rapunzel said. "Come on Jasmine."She hoped no one noticed that she was sounding a little dull after her outburst to Ariel.

Dinner tasted bland, and Rapunzel saw Ariel giggling and whispering with Giselle. Ariel was totally ignoring her. Once again, Eric and Philip were discussing something.

Something was seriously wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! :D Sorry about that. Review and get a free monkey and a cookie, and now it is time for review replies!<strong>

** Total Anime Fangirl: Thanks for the idea! Sorry if I didn't use it yet in this chapter, but Rapunzel will find out in the next chapter. Anyone who is reading this: GO READ HER STORIES. SHE IS REALLY GREAT AT WRITING.**

** Sharpay Evans 11: Yeah, she is. That same thing happened to my sister when she was in kindergarten. **

** MusicDisneyStoked: I'm glad you like this story! I couldn't thing of what Naveen should buy, so I did toothpaste.**

** Penny Tee13: Cool! I have to do a lot of researching for this story because I have never been on Disney Cruise. I have Only Disney World.**

** Watermelon Juice: Thanks! My favorite princess is also Tiana. I also look a lot like her. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I am trying to update early now. I am STILL trying to make my mom say yes to buying TPatF, TLM, TLM2, and TLM3. I have a new plan now, though. I am going buy it with my OWN money (since I have enough) he he he. *greedy laugh* If anyone is wondering why I'm making Ariel act so mean, I think it's because I've been reading Isabel of the Whales way too much. There is a mean whale, and I think I am picking up all that mean stuff he said. :P But it is not the same, so don't say anything about that. BTW, In case you are wondering, I have watched all ten princess movies. I watched Snow White first, and Pocahontas last. I have seen most of Enchanted and some of The Hunchback of Notre Dame (however you spell it) and I have seen all of the Emperor's New Groove :D (and I was watching it yesterday) One more thing: this chapter will be a little shorter than the other ok?**

That night, Rapunzel had strange dreams, more like nightmares. In the first dream/nightmare, Rapunzel was out on deck. She was enjoying the view, the sun was shining, and everything was beautiful. Suddenly, dark clouds covered the sun. Wind screamed ferociously and it suddenly started raining heavily.

"Hurricane!" a man shouted, flailing his arms. All the people ran around, screaming and hiding in different places. Soon the only passenger left out was Rapunzel. She started running, but the decks were slippery.

"Help!" Rapunzel cried. It was too late. She slipped on the decks and fell into the ocean. She frantically kicked her legs, but she couldn't. Soon, sharks, orcas, lobsters, and squids surrounded her. They all seemed to be attacking her. The worst part was that Rapunzel was afraid of all those creatures, especially orca whales. Just as lobster was going to pinch her, Rapunzel woke up. She looked around, and saw she was still in her room.

She told herself not to be dumb; hurricanes did NOT appear so randomly. On the other hand, they did, according to Ariel. It was hard to get back to sleep after the weird dream. I'm eighteen years old, Rapunzel thought. I am only one year younger than Tiana. I should not be afraid. Thinking of her dream made her think of Ariel. Rapunzel sighed. She still loved Ariel, even after their fight.

The next thing she knew, it was morning, and Rapunzel was out on deck again. She leaned a bit over the railing, watching the same whale spout repeatedly. It was getting boring, even though this was something new. Suddenly Ariel came up behind her. Rapunzel turned around. "Ariel?"

"Yeah it's me," Ariel replied, smirking. When she saw the whale, she rolled her eyes. "Oh puh-lease," she said in a bored tone. "I've seen things much better than dumb whales spouting."

"Seriously? Like what?" Rapunzel asked.

Ariel's eyes became so huge Rapunzel thought they were going to pop out of her head. "Rapunzel," she gasped, "every time you say seriously, you know what happens, don't you?"

"That's just an old superstition," Rapunzel replied. "By the way, you just said it you know,"

Ariel didn't answer. She just started snickering. She pushed Rapunzel hard, so she fell toppled over the railing. Rapunzel was so surprised she could not scream. It was all happening so fast.

Then, she woke up. Ariel's voice still echoed in her ears. This time, it was morning—for REAL THIS TIME.

"Jasmine?" she asked.

"Yes?" Jasmine was in the bathroom. "Rapunzel, the bathroom has a coffee maker!"

"Ser—I mean, really?" Rapunzel said. She raced to Jasmine. Jasmine was right. There were even little packets of coffee powder next to it. "Wow," she said.

Jasmine went out and grabbed her shoes. "Want to join outside?" she asked.

Rapunzel thought about her dreams, and then shook her head. "No thanks," she said quickly. "I want to watch from here."

"You sure?" Jasmine said. "I heard there is a swimming pool."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Rapunzel insisted. She had to go visit Mulan, find out what was wrong with Ariel, make up with Ariel, and then go to lunch with Belle and Pocahontas and do a few other things with them. It was a busy day, and she had to get going!

She was surprised when she found out what Mulan was going to do with her. Mulan seemed excited to see her. They had never hung out that much together.

"Oh, Rapunzel you are going to LOVE what we are going to do together!" Mulan kept saying.

All Rapunzel said was, "Nice dress, Mulan." Mulan's dress was dark blue and white towards the end, with light blue sleeves and a pink sash in the middle.

"Thanks!" Mulan beamed. "I saved China in this dress." She led Rapunzel down a hallway, and then they turned a corner. "Here we are!" Mulan announced. "We are going to watch The Little Mermaid."

"You mean people dressing up as the characters and putting on a show?" Rapunzel asked.

"Or so I've heard," Mulan shrugged. "C'mon, I got us reserved seats!"

Rapunzel enjoyed the show, but it also made her sad. It reminded her of her friendship with Ariel. They had been so close…

After Mulan left, Rapunzel decided to go visit Eugene. But when she got a little closer, she saw Ariel.

_She was with Eugene._

Rapunzel stopped dead in her tracks. Ariel was talking to Eugene. After five minutes, Rapunzel realized that Ariel wasn't just talking to him.

_SHE WAS FLIRTING WITH HIM!_

Could that be the reason why Ariel was avoiding her?

**Another cliffhanger, but that's what I'm good at. I always do it when I start to run out of ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! Lol I would kill Ariel like Total Anime Fangirl, if I were Rapunzel. I might be updating early for the next few days, BTW. I will also be writing all my chapters in a hurry for the next five days. If you really like this story, then you are welcome to join in and write this story along with two others and me. Just PM or email me (I enabled display email address, so just click the button that says email) and you can decide what you want to do. :D This chapter will also be a little short—I don't have a lot of time. Ok just one more thing: vote on my poll, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel was breathing hard. Ariel had Eric…why did she have to flirt with Eugene, of all princes. She was angry with Ariel. She had not done anything! She was nice to Ariel, she showed her how to work a computer, and this was what she got? The only thing she could do now was walk away. She could not let Ariel see her; she would think Rapunzel was spying on her. Without a single word, Rapunzel walked away.<p>

Rapunzel decided to be brave and go on deck with Jasmine. She happened to look in the spot where she had seen the whale in her dream, but it was not there. She started to feel better about here dreams and Ariel. Around her, people were eating at tables and gossiping, Giselle was talking to her chipmunk, and a tall man was talking to his squirrel. The squirrel was cute, and he reminded Rapunzel of the mice who had lived with Cinderella. Pocahontas came outside barefoot and shrieked. Rapunzel giggled. It was kind of hot outside.

"RAPUNZEL AND JASMINE!" Pocahontas called. "Guess what?"

Rapunzel went over to her friend. "What? What?"

Pocahontas was grinning so huge that if she smiled any bigger, her face would tear in half. "I just found out that my best friend Nakoma is here!" she said.

"That's great, Poca," Rapunzel said flatly. The news of Nakoma reminded her of Ariel. Oh, why did everything make her think of Ariel? This made her think of Eugene, and what Ariel was doing with him. Then it her. Was it possible that Ariel trying to take Eugene from her? The thought suddenly made her angry. She turned and stormed away.

That night, Rapunzel kept thinking of Ariel and what to do with her. Sometime around midnight, Rapunzel fell asleep. This time, she had a great dream. It was when Ariel was walking up to Eugene. She was smiling at him, but as she got closer Rapunzel, who was standing near by stuck out her and tripped Ariel. Ariel screamed. She flew through the air, and her skirt flew over her head. Rapunzel and Eugene laughed so hard they hiccupped. Even Giselle appeared out of nowhere and started laughing along with Rapunzel.

When she woke up the next morning, Rapunzel was in a great mood. She even waved to Ariel in the hallway. Ariel, however, did not wave back.

"Hi, Giselle!" she called, waving.

Giselle saw her. "Oh, Rapunzel! Aren't you the new princess?"

Rapunzel nodded. "Yup!" She wanted to ask Giselle more questions, but then Ariel came over and said, "Giselle, what do you think you're doing? I thought you were going to come with me! What's the matter with you? I told you to go straight to me!"

Giselle stared longingly at Rapunzel. "But Ariel…"

Ariel's words made Rapunzel really angry. She stared right at Ariel, and said, "Ariel, we all have the right to talk to whoever we want. You cannot make rules. You are not the boss of us. Don't you think I should be the one bossing you around? After all, I am two years old than you."

"That's right," said a voice behind her. It was Jasmine.

"Yeah well I was here before you, Rapunzel. I am the fourth princess. You're the tenth."

"Still, you aren't the one making rules around here," Rapunzel shot back.

Suddenly, Ariel glanced nervously at a nearby clock. "Oh man, I'm late," she mumbled. "See you later, Giselle." She ran off.

Rapunzel knew where she was going. She took off after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and get a free monkey and a cookie people!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update! I couldn't think of anything to write for days and now I finally got an idea. :D I got an idea for how to end the story, but I will not end this story for a few chapters because I am having fun with this story! ;D Plus I am keeping the rating at K cause everyone will be in for a big surprise at the end. If you prefer Flynn to Eugene (like me) just tell me in the reviews and I can replace them and update the chapters so he is Flynn. Also, this will be a little short, sorry!**

Ariel ran to you Eugene's room and tapped on the door. Rapunzel ran into a corner and peeked out from behind the wall. Ariel was saying something to Eugene. She caught her name many times. Of course, they were talking about her. Eugene waved Ariel in, and the door closed behind them. Rapunzel was now so angry she could explode. Now they were discussing something about her. She crept towards the door and put her ear to it. She could hear Ariel's excited giggles and Eugene saying party and Rapunzel about a hundred million times. In a little while, she decided she should leave. What if Ariel or Eugene opened the door and Rapunzel fell over? Even worse, Ariel would probably laugh at her and figure out she was spying. She ran away as quickly as she could and almost stepped on Giselle's toes. She did not stop until she got back to her room.

Jasmine stared at her. "Why were you running so fast? You looked like you were running from a big scary monster."

"I'm ok," Rapunzel said. She swiped her hands on her skirt. Rapunzel had been told not to do this many times before. She went to the computer.

"It is Poca's turn today," Jasmine said suddenly. "I think she wants to do the expensive dinner thing again."

"That's nice," Rapunzel said. She glanced at the calendar on the wall. She had marked each day of her party. Also, she wrote the princess's names on the calendar. Jasmine's turn was tomorrow, and the day after that was Belle. She saw Ariel's name on the calendar and froze. It would be soon. Her thoughts were spinning. Ariel was mad at her and she was not aloud to skip her party on purpose.

"Bye, Jasmine!" she called, trying to sound cheerful. She raced to Ariel's room and put her ear to the door. She could hear Aurora's voice. She listened harder and thought she could make out Philip's voice. Ariel was not back yet. She was still with Eugene. They probably gossiping about what goof she was right now. Or Ariel was flirting with him again. She ran down a long hallway. Then another, and another. Now what—she couldn't find her own prince's room? What kind of a princess did that?

"Um, excuse me?" she asked a random boy passing by. "Do you happen to know where Prince Eugene Fitzherbert and Prince Naveen's room is?" The boy seemed familiar…was it that boy who Jasmine had described? Which boy was it?

"Flynn Rider, you mean?" said the boy. He thought for a moment. At least he looked like he was. "Don't know." The boy shrugged and started to walk away.

"Wait! What's your name? How old are you?" Rapunzel knew she should not be asking two questions at once, but she couldn't help it! What was wrong with her today?

"Kuzco. Eighteen," said the boy. He ran off.

All of a sudden, Rapunzel felt grumpy. She couldn't find her way, Ariel was mad at her, Eugene was doing something secret with Ariel, he had met Kuzco and did not tell her, and she was forgetting her manners. She had even forgotten Kuzco's name! Without thinking, she shouted after him, "I THINK YOU ARE AWFULLY SHORT FOR YOUR AGE. AND YOU DON'T SOUND EIGHTEEN, EITHER."

She kept going and somehow found a bathroom. She almost pushed open the wrong door and then realized what she was doing. Great. Now she forgot which door to push. Rapunzel opened the right door and went inside. The walls were pink, and someone had drawn a smiley face on the mirror in pink lipstick. That cheered her up a little. She examined herself in the mirror. She looked a little pale, and her green eyes were now a little reddish.

"I should really go to my room, "she said to her reflection. She was thinking too much about Ariel. When she left the bathroom, she suddenly realized something: she didn't know the way back.

**Sorry if that was a little boring! I just didn't know what to write. Thank you SO much for the reviews, alerts, and faves! **

**Me: *shows story to Disney***

**Disney: This is the best story I have ever read! Really!**

**Me: *walks away happily***

**Disney: NOT.**


	9. Chapter 9

** Hi everyone, I am SO sorry I have to say this, but I don't think I'm ever going to continue/finish this story. It's not that I have writer's block; it's because of the characters. I turned Rapunzel into an idiot and she is SO immature, all the princesses are acting so stupid, Ariel has gone crazy, and Giselle is just **_**bleh**_**. Do you remember sometime in the story when Pocahontas so randomly, said to Rapunzel that her best friend Nakoma was here. UGH! I don't know what came over me when I decided to write this story. Hey, but I'm still going to be updating my Little Mermaid story by itself. I luv Melody, and it's so much fun to write a story about her. Maybe someday, I might start updating this story again. Who knows? Or maybe I could re-write the whole thing, ha. Oh and I was considering changing my penname to kawaii-neko-chan99. What do you think? Could you help me decide, 'cause I luv that penname kawaii-neko-chan99. Ok, back to Princess Celebration! Remember when I said that everyone was going to be in for a big surprise at the end? It was that Ariel was really going to be throwing the biggest, best party and was covering it up by pretending to flirt with Flynn when she was really just talking to him. Again, I am soo sorry that I'm saying this. I regret that I even decided to this in the first place. Thanks for the reviews, I luv you all SO much. Here are the names of my wonderful reviewers :D**

**Watermelon Juice Sharpay Evans 11 Pearl Bramble of Willowbottom Captain Cynthia Silverbellsb Total Anime Fangirl Penny From Heaven14 anon TheBookishAngel **

**And finally, I'd like to give a big thank you to Total Anime Fangirl for giving me the idea of Ariel flirting with Flynn. Oh yeah and I'd like to give a monkey to Silverbellsb for reviewing my story when I told her to. Everyone else (including Total Anime Fangirl and Silverbellsb) get monkeys and cookies just for reviewing!**

**Thank you all SO much, luv you!**

**~lilMonkeyCupcakes/kawaii-neko-chan99**


End file.
